


Crossing lines

by Nonahana



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonahana/pseuds/Nonahana
Summary: Like so many things in their life, it started with them dancing. They monitored their dancing for one another for years. They danced with each other on different stages and in private. How come they never realised they were dancing circles around each other, too?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	Crossing lines

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for over two weeks. If I wait any longer, it is never going to see the light of day. I know myself and I spent way too much time on this for that.
> 
> I challenged myself to write something non-angsty and because of that ended up with fluffy porn. Read at your own risk. It might cause your teeth to rot *shivers*

Free time. It was such a strange concept to Taemin. What does one do with it? Of course, after an intense period of work, there was nothing greater than lounging in bed for days, but he could only do that for so long.

There was a daunting emptiness glaring back at him from his schedule that made him flounder. Should he do an Instagram live? He straightened when he saw promotions for Kai on his feed. Trust his friend to save the day.

So, he had the time and what was time for if not for friends?

Quickly, he changed into practice clothes and left his flat for his favourite practice room.

The practice room was just big enough for one dancer, but far enough in the back that not every few minutes someone checked whether they could practice in there.

He connected his phone to the system and hit play on ‘Mmmh’.

He carefully monitored his movements in the mirror as he danced to Kai’s ‘Mmmh’. Jongin had received support and good feedback from his fans, but a bit more support couldn’t hurt. So, he was planning to do the key dance and upload it on his TikTok.

Jongin had been a supportive presence before and behind the scenes as Taemin had his comeback and he finally had the time to repay the other. Moreover, Jongin always got excited when Taemin showed he cared and Taemin loved that.

He wanted to do well, though. He had seen the dance countless times before the release and therefore knew all the points Jongin cared about, but it wasn’t exactly his dance style. Therefore, he needed to pay close attention if he wanted to do this right.

Especially, the body rolls didn’t look as smooth as he would like. His brain was still too involved in the process and obsessing over the choreography instead of just letting his body move.

Taemin almost jumped out of his skin when fingers curled over his hipbones and guided his movements. He had been too focused to notice someone join him in the room.

He looked up in the mirror and saw Jongin grin broadly at him over his shoulder.

Jongin moved closer and rolled his hips against Taemin’s.

Taemin lifted an eyebrow but let himself be guided by the other’s body.

“I hope you locked the door?”

They didn’t have many lines left to cross between them after years of friendship, but not everyone would see it as innocent fun.

“Of course, now get out of your head,” Jongin urged.

Taemin sighed and closed his eyes. He stopped trying to perfect the moves and simply followed the signals of Jongin’s body.

“See, it’s easy.”

Taemin peeled one eye open to watch them in the mirror. It looked very smooth.

“The dance has more than a body roll.”

“Well yes, I am just a very throughout teacher,” Jongin teased back.

Taemin hummed. There wasn’t much space left between their bodies.

“It can get a bit lonely while doing solo work,” he observed.

“Yes, I knew you would understand,” Jongin whined close to his ear.

Taemin only nodded and let his friend push him into one body roll after another while ‘Mmmh’ blasted from the speakers on repeat. He felt all tension leave his body as he followed the repetitive cues. It seemed like he needed the break to remind him to just feel the music, too. Sometimes even he forgot.

Watching them like that reminded him of the countless hours they had spent in practice rooms trying to perfect their dancing. It should probably freak him out more that Jongin was basically grinding against his ass with each body roll, but they had become so used to dancing sexily in front of each other, Taemin’s concern was only with management walking in on them.

Taemin could see that the other had his sexy face on. He had seen Jongin practice it just as carefully as his dancing. To tease him out of it, he pressed back more with the next body roll. He tilted his head. That felt like…

He adjusted his stance slightly for the next roll and Jongin hissed against the contact.

Yeah, that was definitely an erection against his butt.

Their friendship was too steadfast to be shaken by something like that. Taemin didn’t even freeze. After they both had hit puberty, he had had a moment of panic. They had tried to learn some sexy dances from their seniors and his body had reacted without him being much engaged mentally. Jongin had looked at the tent in his sweatpants and said that maybe they should take a short break and take the edge off before they continued.

Taemin had been quite dumbfounded when his straight best friend encouraged him, his gay best friend, to simultaneously wank off in the practice room ‘to take the edge off’. They hadn’t touched while doing so. They had not even looked at each other. They had just lain on their backs while they jerked off and heard the other’s hitched breathing.

Since then, there wasn’t much that could make him uncomfortable around Jongin.

It had become a running gag between them when they practised their sexier dances in front of each other. When a dance might be too sexy for a stage, they would say “this deserves a wank”. Sometimes they would adjust it, sometimes they wouldn’t.

“I thought you were a bit touch starved because of all the solo work. It feels like you are looking for a different kind of touch,” Taemin said lightly.

“Urgh, you have no idea. I haven’t gotten laid since my breakup,” Jongin grumbled. “I am sorry, I should stop grinding against you.”

Taemin held on to the hands around his waist.

“I haven’t gotten any since this whole pandemic started. Don’t stop on my account.”

“Are you sure? This is a bit...”

Taemin shrugged.

“We are horny. We are best friends. It is fine by me, but you are the straight one.”

“Yeah well, I might be bisexual.”

“I-Whoa? You are dropping some bombs here.”

“It just never mattered before as I was always with women,” Jongin shrugged.

Taemin was still baffled but decided to grill Jongin about that later. They had a more pressing matter to take care of. Quite literally. And in a sense, it didn’t really matter to him. Jongin was Jongin.

He ground his butt back and Jongin’s hands immediately tightened around his waist.

Jongin quickly found the beat of his song again, but this time the movements of his hips were more pronounced and a bit more like thrusts. Taemin pressed back with more propose as well.

Taemin dropped his head back on the other’s shoulder as he watched them in the mirror with half-lidded eyes. The back and forth of their bodies was hypnotising. At the moment, they could still be mistaken for dancing inappropriately. Not that they could ever do this on stage.

He bit his bottom lip. The heavy drag of the other’s cock against his butt felt good even through the layer of all their clothing. Jongin’s breathing quickened and a different kind of ‘Mmmh’ echoed in Taemin’s ear.

A hand ghosted lower and hovered over his crotch. Taemin immediately nodded and sighed when Jongin palmed him.

He quickly got as hard as Jongin and chased the friction against his cock and butt. His friend buried his face in his hair as he fought to keep his noises down. Taemin liked the warm and solid feeling against his back.

Taemin reached back to be able to hold on to Jongin. He wanted more.

“I could pull down my sweats and pants,” Taemin panted. Jongin immediately looked at him through the mirror. Taemin felt the pleasure in his lower stomach tighten. Jongin’s stage face was nothing compared to the one he had now. He moaned loudly and Jongin quickly covered his mouth with his free hand.

“Yes,” Jongin nipped his ear and then snuck a hand under Taemin’s clothes. Taemin wriggled to help get his sweats and underwear over his hips. The hand still on Jongin’s hip tugged at the other’s sweatpants.

“I don’t have a condom.”

Taemin just shrugged and kept tugging. There were showers close to the practice rooms and it wasn’t like Jongin was going to come inside him.

“Want me to take my hand off your mouth?” Jongin asked as he pushed down his clothes.

Taemin considered it but then shook his head. He could be loud, and they were still in the company building and the music wasn’t that loud either. It saved him from having to muffle himself.

The touch of skin on skin was electrifying. It was a good thing Jongin kept him muffled. His moan would have been loud enough to be heard in the hallway.

Some lube would make the glide easier, but Taemin also enjoyed the rawness of it. He could feel the wetness where Jongin leaked precum against his skin. The image this created in his head made him shudder. He wished he could see the other’s hard cock.

Jongin jerked him off in time with his thrusts. The other’s grip was a bit tighter than his own and the twist he did around the tip was the other way around as he usually did it. These small differences only heightened the pleasure for Taemin. He made sure to stick his butt out more and stopped moving to the music to make it easier for Jongin.

Jongin’s groan vibrated against the skin of his neck. The pleasure tightened in Taemin’s gut and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His friend’s movements became jerkier and faster and Taemin had the presence of mind to lift his shirt before he lost all control. He withered and squirmed as he came hard.

It took considerable effort to keep his legs under him. The floor looked very inviting right now. Jongin slung his arms around Taemin’s waist and chest and shuddered against him. The other’s cum felt warm and sticky on his skin. He should probably feel grossed out by that, but he thought it was kind of hot.

They both swayed tiredly.

“Floor?” Taemin asked breathlessly.

“Wait, I came all over you.”

Jongin struggled with the sweats around his knees and pulled out some tissues. Taemin felt the cum being wiped from his back.

“Front?”

“Yeah.”

Jongin used the mirror to gauge where he needed to wipe. Of course, he immediately went in the wrong direction.

Taemin giggled. Jongin’s concentrated look and struggle were endearing.

“Well, I am glad you are not cross with me for, well, making you gross,” Jongin said amused and slowly lowered them down when he was done with Taemin’s stomach.

“I am the one that wanted to feel your cock.”

Jongin blushed at his words.

“You are blushing now? After everything?” Now, Taemin was full-on laughing. Seeing Jongin’s pout, he tried to hold back his laughter.

“I am sorry. You are just too cute,” Taemin flipped over and propped himself up on his elbow next to Jongin. The other mirrored his position and sent him another pout for good measure.

If Taemin was bolder than he actually was, he would have kissed the pout right off the other’s lips, but that might be crossing a line he might first want to scout out.

“So, how was your first time getting naughty with a man?” he instead asked curiously.

Jongin’s eyes flicked down to Taemin’s still naked butt. The fact that they had not immediately righted their clothes showed how comfortable they had to be with each other.

“I guess you are not opposed to butts?”

Jongin scoffed.

“Hardly. Your butt looked really nice while you were practising these body rolls.”

“Ah, so it is all thanks to my butt.”

“Kind of. It felt really good, too.” Jongin reached out and gently tugged Taemin’s sweats and underwear back in place. Taemin lifted his hips enough to help. He helped Jongin tug his clothes in order next.

“And you didn’t even get the full deal.”

“The full deal?” Jongin asked confused.

Taemin bit his lip.

“What do you know about gay sex?”

“Oh that, oh yeah. That.” Jongin’s cheeks got slightly red again. “I don’t think I would like to do that with you in a practice room.”

Taemin’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

“For someone who just told me he is bi, you are quite open to all this if the location is the only thing bothering you.”

Jongin rolled on his back and sighed.

“I have known for a while. It’s just…It’s easier to be straight in Korea, especially as an idol. So, I figured if I had the choice, I would take advantage of that.”

“What changed?” Taemin asked gently.

“It’s still a part of me. I guess I got tired of pushing it down.”

Taemin patted Jongin’s chest gently.

“Obviously, I am fully supportive.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell.” The grin was fully back on Jongin’s face.

Taemin rolled his eyes.

“Come on, we should take a shower. I do feel a bit gross.”

Jongin got on his feet as well and stretched.

“Actually, wanna come over to my place? It’s obviously not far and no one will burst into the shower.” Taemin asked. He tended to avoid the company showers for these particular reasons.

“Sure, we could order chicken,” Jongin said easily.

“Cool.” Taemin switched off the music and got his bag. “I am not sure I will ever listen to this song the same way again.”

“Yeah well, I will have to perform to it. If I get a boner on stage, I will hold you responsible.”

Taemin teasingly walked his fingers up Jongin’s bicep. They both laughed at the action and left.

Taemin knew it would be this way or he never would have done what he did, but it still was a curious experience to see them fall back into their old friendship without any awkwardness accompanying their conversation.

Jongin told him about the newest memes that got shared in the EXO group chat and Taemin told him all the new developments about the next SHINee comeback.

It was almost too easy, but he was grateful for it.

They ordered the food first.

Taemin considered their options. There was no reason to be shy anymore and even if they hadn’t gotten off together, thanks to Baekhyun, Taemin had taken quite a few showers with his best friend during their promotions.

“Wanna share?” he pointed his thumb at his bathroom door.

“Sure, might be faster.”

They got naked quickly and Taemin turned on the water. When Jongin stepped in, he had to stare.

“When I watched your MV, I was wondering whether the make-up staff helped a bit or if you turned into even more of an Adonis. What the hell.” Taemin poked Jongin’s abs and the other giggled at the ticklish feeling.

“Stop poking me.”

Taemin only poked more to be a nuisance.

“I am taking soap to that stomach. If those abs and pecs wash off, I’ll call you a cheat.”

“You can try all you want,” Jongin smiled confidently.

“I can’t believe it…” Taemin took his shower gel and lathered Jongin’s abs and pecs up generously. He didn’t truly believe they would wash off, but when they became even more perfect due to the wetness, he was speechless.

“You are that shocked? Should I be offended?”

“I can’t believe I got naked with someone who looks like _this_ ,” Taemin whined.

Jongin’s face softened.

“You hardly have anything to worry about,” Jongin said pointedly and took the shower gel. The other’s sudsy hands felt nice on his skin and Taemin stopped his pouting in favour of getting spoiled.

“You already know how I feel about your very firm butt,” Jongin reminded him and gave his full attention to wash off any lingering cum strains on his lower back and butt.

Taemin hummed thoughtfully. He just had to know. The thought kept bugging him since Jongin had mentioned it.

“A butt you would fuck somewhere that is nicer than just a good ol’ practice room?” He busied himself with getting more shower gel on his hands.

Now, it was Jongin’s turn to hum.

“A soft bed somewhere private.”

“Like…” Taemin hesitated and then just nodded his head in the direction of his bedroom.

“Yeah,” Jongin said in a low voice. They didn’t say anything more and finished their shower just in time to open the door for their food.

As they sat in bathrobes around Taemin’s kitchen island. Taemin wondered about the nervous energy under his skin. Since their conversation under the shower, it was travelling through his body and buzzing noisily around in his mind. He wasn’t anxious. There was an excitement to it. When Jongin made pleased noises because of his chicken, Taemin felt it in his bones. Was this what sexual tension felt like? He had never experienced it quite like that. If it was, he was screwed. Maybe he opened the box of Pandora by having sex with Jongin once.

They finished their food in silence and Taemin cleaned up their trash.

“We could watch a movie or…” Taemin said and stopped next to Jongin. They both looked at his bedroom door. There was a tense silence.

Jongin gave him a very small nudge towards the bedroom and Taemin’s heart lurched into his throat. The nervous energy settled in his stomach and fluttered. He reached out and took Jongin’s hand to guide him towards his bedroom.

He was glad his bed wasn’t a complete mess, although, he doubted Jongin would care. He left the other at the foot of the bed and went to his bedside table and got out lube and condoms.

There was no denying what they were planning to do anymore, and he should probably consider this more, but Jongin had always been attractive to him. Moreover, a new and foreign part of him also wanted to be the other’s first man. That thought at the very least should make him reconsider his actions.

“Have you ever fingered someone? Yourself?” Taemin asked instead as he returned to Jongin.

“No,” Jongin said apologetically.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I will do it.”

Jongin nodded and stepped into his space. The other leant down and then halted.

“Wait, do we kiss?”

By the time they were done, Jongin would have given Taemin a heart-attack. He resisted the urge to place his hand over the wildly beating organ. He was used to having the other in his personal space, but their noses were mere inches apart and he could see the structure in the iris of Jongin’s eyes. They were a very warm brown.

Instead, he nodded, got on his tiptoes slightly, and tilted his head back. Jongin’s lips were immediately against his. Warm, moist and soft. The other moved their lips naturally together, teased him with small licks and sucks to his bottom lip and had Taemin’s legs turn to jelly before even introducing his tongue into his mouth. 

Taemin curled his hands in the collar of Jongin’s bathrobe to pull him closer and keep himself steady at the same time.

He opened his mouth slightly and Jongin’s tongue dipped in playfully. Taemin chased him and engaged his tongue in a small dance. Their back and forth was playful but also intense. Taemin’s awareness narrowed in to the lips against his as everything else melted into the background.

Eventually, they pulled apart. They breathed heavily. Jongin immediately latched onto the skin behind Taemin’s ear and he experienced a full-body shiver. Jongin knew he was sensitive there. It felt so good to be kissed there.

There was obviously no need to teach Jongin about kissing.

“Good?”

Taemin nodded against Jongin’s chest. They had their arms wrapped around each other.

“I am scared if we continue this, you might shut my brain down. I still need it till I have fingered myself open.”

“Okay,” Jongin said and gave him a small peck before stepping back to give Taemin some room.

Taemin nodded to himself to collect his wits and then undid the knot on his robe. There was no need to be shy and he quickly shrugged it off.

He could feel Jongin’s eyes on him as he crawled on the bed and adjusted his pillows against the headboard.

He settled against them and grabbed the lube.

Jongin took off his robe as well.

Taemin slicked up his fingers and pulled his legs up to his chest slightly.

Jongin settled on the bed in front of Taemin.

“You are going to watch from there?” Taemin felt the heat crawl into his cheeks. No one had ever watched him prepare himself with such a clear view between his legs.

“I should know how to do this, shouldn’t I?”

Jongin had a solid point.

“Okay.”

Taemin licked his lips nervously and pulled his legs up to his body as far as they would go and spread them.

“Whoa,” Jongin said with disbelief in his voice.

Taemin immediately clamped his legs shut.

Jongin was going to kill him. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

“Sorry, I thought you said you weren’t as flexible as you should be as a dancer. You can spread your legs like that while they are up to your chest. That’s crazy flexible to me.”

Taemin knocked his head against his knees and let out a breath he had not known he had held in.

“That’s not the kind of flexibility I need for dancing. It came with practice,” he tried to say as calmly as he could. He had to look like a tomato with black hair. At least, Jongin wasn’t appalled by the sight of him. He could live this down.

“Sorry, I am making this harder for you. I’ll keep my big mouth shut.” Jongin reached out and gave his ankle a squeeze.

“No, it’s fine. I prefer knowing what goes on in your brain right now.”

“Sex. In big fat letters,” Jongin said lightly.

“I am glad we are on the same page.”

Taemin took a deep breath and spread his legs again. He couldn’t look at Jongin. The other’s gaze was too intense, and he already felt like it was seeing directly into his soul. Instead, he looked down his body and reached for his rim.

He could immediately tell that he was too tense. With his clean hand, he caressed his thigh.

“Can I touch your legs or feet?” Jongin asked in a low voice as if he was scared to disturb him.

“Yeah, sure.” Getting Jongin occupied with something else than just watching might actually help the state of his mind.

Jongin hesitated and then reached out to touch his feet. Taemin’s toes felt cold against the other’s warm palm, but he knew it was because he kept his legs up and he was nervous.

“Are you cold?”

“No, I am fine.”

Taemin felt his body relax as Jongin massaged his thumb over the back of his foot. This time he could breach his hole with the tip of his middle finger. He focused on the task at hand but was dimly aware of the hands ghosting over his feet, ankles and legs. Goosebumps rose on his skin in the wake of Jongin’s fingers.

He knew Jongin still had to watch closely, but he was into it now. He enjoyed the stretch of his finger. Since he was used to it, he thrust his finger in a few times before already adding another. He took his time pushing in. That slight burn and stretch when his body was stretched beyond what he could easily accommodate were sweet to him and he wanted to savour it. When his fingers sunk in to the last knuckle, he started scissoring and thrusting them. He sighed and moaned. He was starting to feel pleasure coil in his lower body. He tried to reach that spot and grazed it with the very tip of his middle finger. A hum rumbled deep in his chest.

He got more lube and added a third finger. Slowly, he pressed back in. His toes curled at the greater stretch and he took deep breathes. This position wasn’t perfect as it compressed his lungs, but after his injury, he preferred keeping weight off his wrist. When his fingers were all the way in, he started to thrust them shallowly and made the motion bigger the more he relaxed.

Taemin was pulled out of his headspace when he felt a warm breath against his knee. He blinked up at the other. Jongin had moved closer without him noticing. His foot, of the leg he wasn’t holding up with his arm, was propped against the other’s shoulder. It definitely allowed him to relax some.

“Sorry, I was just-Can I touch, too?”

“You want to finger me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, yes.”

Taemin smeared lube on Jongin’s fingers the other held out to him. Contemplating on how to do this, Taemin kept only two fingers in his hole and pressed down on his rim. If Jongin used three of his, it might be too much for him just yet.

“Push in above my fingers.” It would be more comfortable for him if Jongin pushed in under his fingers, but since the other had longer digits, he hoped he would find his prostate.

There was a concentrated frown on the other’s face as he slowly pushed in his middle finger.

“Fuck,” tumbled out of Jongin’s mouth.

“That’s the plan,” Taemin tried to joke.

“I am not going to last. You are all slick, warm, and tight. Do you have any idea how you feel?” Jongin said awed.

Taemin lifted an eyebrow and pressed his fingers against Jongin’s to remind him, that yes, he could feel what Jongin was feeling.

“Damn, I will try to hold out, but…” Jongin trailed off and Taemin had to smile at the other’s awe.

“It’s okay, we can go for a second round if I am not too sore.”

“I will be gentle. Not because of that, of course, but yeah.”

“I know. You can move your finger by the way.”

“Oh right.”

Taemin had been right. Jongin could reach much deeper. His toes curled at the feeling.

“Can you try doing a come-hither motion?”

Jongin pursed his lips and then did just that. Taemin bit his lip, but he still moaned loudly. Of course, Jongin would find it immediately.

“Wha…?”

Taemin couldn’t answer the other’s question as Jongin kept assaulting that spot within him without mercy. He quickly turned into a panting mess. His head rolled from left to right as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him quickly.

He was close to coming when Jongin stopped.

“I am glad you are interested in the marvels of the prostate,” Taemin said when he had enough air in his lungs to talk.

“I figured that had to be it. It is quite powerful. You leaked all over your stomach.”

“Should I even be surprised that you are an ace at this?”

“The mechanics are not that different from rubbing against a g-spot.”

A laugh left Taemin’s lips. Of course. Jongin might have no experience with men, but Taemin shouldn’t expect a bumbling virgin either.

“Should I add another finger? You still feel so tight.”

“Yes, you are a big boy after all and if we are going for a second round the preparations will pay off.”

Jongin was careful and slow as he pushed in another finger. Taemin flexed his foot against the other’s shoulder. It was a tight fit, but he knew Jongin’s cock would be even bigger. He appreciated the time to adjust before Jongin slowly started to move his fingers.

“I feel like I am going to try and push a flash drive into the power connection of a smartphone.” Trust Jongin to say something like that during sex and with his fingers up his butt. Taemin had to snort and laugh.

“I can’t believe you.”

“You can’t blame me for doubting this will fit. But yeah, you can blame me for the comparison. It kinda sucks.”

“A little. I am not exactly flattered,” Taemin said with humour in his voice. Jongin chose that moment to rub against his prostate again, probably to shut him up, and Taemin clenched down on their fingers hard.

“Okay wait, we need to move this along. I am ready,” Taemin said between gasps. Jongin was too good at this.

“You sure?”

“Yes absolutely.” Taemin reached for the tissue box on his nightstand to clean his fingers so he could take the condom and open it. He was done waiting.

He pulled Jongin closer so he could reach for his cock. The other’s cock was hard and heavy and Taemin could roll the condom on easily. The other was a decent size and Taemin couldn’t wait to finally feel him. It had been way too long since he had been fucked.

Jongin used a generous amount of lube before cleaning his fingers as well. The other looked at Taemin and then grabbed him by the thighs to pull him down till he was flat on his back.

“Okay?”

“Yes, come here.” Taemin made grabby hands and Jongin settled over him. They nuzzled their noses together and exchanged open-mouthed kisses. Jongin had to stop their kissing though, as he started to push in.

Taemin was breathing heavily, too, but Jongin had his eyes tightly squeezed shut after only pressing in the tip of his cock.

“Tight,” Jongin said pressed when Taemin massaged his shoulder.

“Take your time,” Taemin said and ghosted his lips over Jongin’s jaw.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?”

“Who cares?” Taemin enjoyed their slow process. Letting someone fuck him was usually a stressful experience because even without proof, the rumour alone that he had let someone do that could end him. For once, he was safe. Moreover, it was nice to watch Jongin experiencing a new kind of sex for the first time. So, he touched and caressed Jongin where he could reach. He wanted this to be good. After the other had calmed down, Jongin tried a small rocking motion that inched him in slowly. Taemin took deep breathes to keep his body as lax as he could. He didn’t want to clench around the other in excitement too tightly before Jongin was all the way in. Not an easy task, when Jongin felt so good.

When Jongin had pushed all the way in and was breathing heavily against Taemin’s neck, Taemin concluded that this was probably the gentlest stretch he had ever experienced. It made him feel like Jongin was the perfect size to make him feel good.

“You did so well,” he murmured against Jongin’s ear. The other looked doubtful when he lifted his head.

“I mean it,” Taemin reassured and pulled Jongin in for a kiss. There was a greater urgency to their kiss now and Taemin encouraged Jongin to move by tilting his pelvis even more towards him.

Taemin’s breath hitched when his friend circled his hips. Jongin experimented with thrusting, circling and rolling his hips, and Taemin moaned at the sensual movements as Jongin dragged against his inner walls. Having sex with a dancer was always a treat. They found a rhythm and Taemin met Jongin thrust for thrust.

Jongin groaned when Taemin started clenching around him. He couldn’t help it. There had been a constant pleasure buzzing under his skin since they had started this and it had been building slowly but steadily.

He was closer than he should be to orgasm considering Jongin had only started moving his hips in earnest mere minutes ago.

“Just let go. It’s fine,” Taemin reassured breathlessly when Jongin stilled to hold off his orgasm.

“But…”

“I am close, too. Come on,” he coaxed. Jongin groaned but gave in. Taemin closed his eyes in bliss when his movements became faster and less coordinated. The wet sounds of their sex became more audible and their moans and groans raised in pitch. Taemin’s eyes snapped open when a hand wrapped around his neglected cock. A high-pitched whine left his mouth at the additional stimulation. He dug his finger into Jongin’s shoulders as his orgasm approached quickly.

Jongin came first. The other’s moans were music to Taemin’s ears. The other stilled for a moment to catch his breath before he continued to jerk Taemin off. He didn’t take long to climax and spilt over the other’s fingers.

Jongin’s arms shook as he pulled out of Taemin and then crashed next to him without grace.

Taemin felt a bit floaty as he blinked up unseeingly at the ceiling. He wished he could just lie there like this for a long while, but his sweaty body cooled down quickly and he shivered. The cum on his stomach didn’t feel that great either. Groggily, he got a tissue and cleaned himself up.

“Wait…” Jongin mumbled tiredly. He watched the other tie the condom and wrap it in a tissue before reaching for the duvet.

Taemin let himself get bundled up and slung a leg over Jongin’s hip under their blanket cocoon.

“Good?” he asked.

“Out of this world.”

He hummed contentedly and closed his eyes to rest.

They must have napped for an hour or so. When Taemin woke up, fingertips were drawing designs on his arm and by the pattern, he could tell that Jongin must be tracing his moles.

“Up so soon again? Didn’t I tire you out enough?” he teased.

“I guess my brain is still trying to catch up with the events of today.” There was a thoughtful look on Jongin’s face.

“In a bad way?”

“No, in a good way.”

Taemin hummed.

“Do you want me to help shut it up again? I still owe you a second round,” Taemin felt bolder now that they had had sex with each other for the first time.

“Aren’t you sore?”

“You were so gentle; I barely feel it.”

Jongin bit his bottom lip at that. Taemin reached a hand out and grinned when he encountered a half-hard erection. He let his hand rest right in front of it on the mattress. Jongin would be calling the shots. If everything were a bit too overwhelming for the other, Taemin wouldn’t arouse him anymore. Jongin searched his face, for what Taemin couldn’t tell. He just waited. As long as Jongin didn’t look ready to flee, he wouldn’t panic just yet.

Jongin leant closer and licked into his mouth. Taemin relaxed into the kiss. The other dragged him closer and ground his front against Taemin’s thigh.

“I could ride you if you want,” Taemin whispered when they pulled apart.

Jongin’s eyes widened. It was too dark to tell whether he was blushing, too.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Taemin slipped away to get another condom and detect where the lube had ended up.

“Can we switch on the bedside lamp?”

Taemin switched it on. He should have paid more attention to where Jongin was looking earlier in the practice room.

“Do you like watching?” he asked curiously as he dropped what they needed next to them.

Yes, Jongin was definitely blushing.

“Who doesn’t like to watch you?”

A grin stretched over Taemin’s lips.

“I see,” he said coolly and pushed the other flat on his back. With a flourish, he pulled the blanket off and Jongin shivered at the cold air touching his warm skin. Taemin would warm him up soon enough.

He straddled the other’s hips.

Jongin made a surprised noise in the back in his throat despite having been forewarned.

Taemin placed his hands on Jongin’s abs to stabilise himself and put the practice they had done earlier today to good use.

“Fuck,” Jongin said eloquently as he watched Taemin do body rolls on his cock. The other’s hands scrambled for his thighs.

“We need to get you fully hard after all,” Taemin said innocently.

The look Jongin sent him told him exactly that the other didn’t buy his innocent act for a second, but Taemin made sure to ground down with just the right amount of friction to derail Jongin’s brain. Seeing the rapid rise and drop of the other’s chest made Taemin lick his lips.

“Tease,” Jongin pressed out.

Taemin only hummed. The grip on his thighs was strong enough for him to lift a hand and wrap it around the other’s cock and kept it between his buttocks as he moved.

He had meant to put on a big show but seeing Jongin be that affected by every little thing he did made him simply go with the flow. Jongin seemed to get as aroused by seeing Taemin’s arousal as Taemin was by seeing his.

His breath hitched when the other’s hard cock got caught on his rim.

“Looks like someone is excited,” his voice sounded breathy.

Jongin’s hands slipped up and squeezed his butt.

“Very excited,” Jongin answered.

“Alright, keep me stable.”

Taemin got up on his knees so he could reach down and put the condom on the other. He used a generous amount of lube on the other. It was his second time for the night after all.

Carefully, he positioned himself while holding the other’s hard cock in place and lowered down slowly. The first breach was easier, but Taemin could also feel that he was slightly sore. It was nothing he couldn’t handle though.

He looked up to gauge Jongin’s reaction when he had a bit more than the other’s tip inside.

Jongin’s eyes were glued to where his cock was disappearing into Taemin’s body.

Maybe they should find a way for Jongin to fuck Taemin from behind without putting a strain on his wrists if the view was this arousing to him. Taemin pulled his mind back to the present. There wasn’t any telling whether there would even be a second time.

He let gravity do the work as he let himself drop the remaining inches. In this position, he got penetrated slightly deeper and he moaned.

Jongin jerked under him and cursed.

Taemin gave his cock a few tugs as he enjoyed the feeling of being filled again and for Jongin to calm down slightly.

The other’s fingers dug harder into his buttocks and he wondered whether he might even bruise.

“Too much?” he asked and gently massaged the other’s chest.

“How can you just…?” Jongin trailed off and groaned.

“I’ve already been stretched,” Taemin said with a shrug and experimentally rolled his hips. Jongin whined low in his throat.

Taemin decided to go a bit easier on Jongin and circled his hips slowly. The friction wasn’t as intense, but Taemin closed his eyes as he enjoyed the slow drag. It also gave him the time to find the right angle to stimulate his prostate.

When he had found the perfect position, he started to move up and down.

They moaned in unison. Since they had already come once (or twice if they counted the round in the practice room), the build was slower.

“I really want to thrust up,” Jongin pressed out between clenched teeth.

“Then do it.”

Jongin propped his feet on the mattress and thrust up. Taemin groaned. It was even better. They timed their movements, but when the pleasure started to coil tightly in Taemin’s lower body, he only bounced with Jongin’s movements.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked himself off sloppily.

This time he came first. His cum splattered into the dips of Jongin’s abs.

The oversensitivity was almost too much as Jongin chased his own orgasm.

The other came with a shudder.

They looked at each other through sweaty bangs.

“You have quite some stamina,” Jongin said.

“Right back to you.”

“Never thought the endless hours in the practice room would pay off for this.”

Taemin laughed.

“And here I thought it was our evil master plan.”

“You are the only evil one,” Jongin said and pushed him up.

“Excuse you?” Taemin suppressed a wince as he lifted his body. He was going to be sore, but it was a good kind of sore. If their fronts weren’t gross, he would drape himself over Jongin. He reached over for some tissue and they cleaned up.

“You dropped down on my cock without warning.”

“Admit it, it was hot.”

“Very hot. When you had that look in your eyes, I should have realised I was in for something.”

“Aww, poor Nini.” Taemin cooed. Now, Taemin could use Jongin as a second mattress. He propped his chin on his arms to not dig it into Jongin’s collarbone.

Jongin pushed Taemin’s overly long bangs out of his face.

“You are something.”

“Thanks,” Taemin said and closed his eyes. His lips tipped into a grin when Jongin moved like a fish on land due to Taemin’s weight limiting his range of movement as he pulled the blanket back over them. The other could have simply pushed him off.

Taemin woke up in an empty bed. His heart dropped. Tentatively, he reached out. The sheets were still slightly warm. Maybe he could still catch Jongin before he left. For some reason, he wanted a goodbye. His lower back was stiff as he struggled out of bed. He picked up his discarded bathrobe and left the room.

His heart came rapidly back to life as he found Jongin rooting through his cupboards.

“Looking for something?” He propped his elbows on the kitchen island and stretched his spine some.

“I can’t believe you have nothing but cereal for breakfast.”

“Why? It’s delicious.”

Jongin scoffed.

“Aren’t you still on a diet?” Taemin reminded the other.

“I think I burned enough calories last night for some proper food.”

“Cereal is proper food,” Taemin said with a pout.

“They should make you their sponsor, seriously,” Jongin said and leant over to kiss his pouty lips. So, they were still doing this? They should probably talk about it, but Taemin wanted breakfast, too.

Jongin acquiesced to eat a non-proper breakfast (a.k.a. cereal) and they sat down.

“I honestly don’t know why you eat the stuff.”

“I won’t discuss food with someone who only eats meat because of its proteins.”

Jongin laughed and Taemin mock scowled.

“Touché.”

They put the bowls in the sink and curled up on the couch. Taemin figured they should probably shower soon. They were still gross and only in bathrobes, but the couch was just too comfortable. Their limbs were entangled like always and Jongin had pulled Taemin’s fluffy blanket over them for extra comfort. The TV was playing some nonsense and Jongin was back into dreamland within seconds.

Taemin was half paying attention to the TV and half watching Jongin sleep when his phone buzzed. It was lying on the kitchen island. It was a wonder it had not died yet. He considered not getting it, but it could be SHINee’s manager and not just his own. With a sigh, he carefully freed himself from Jongin and got his phone. He got back entangled before unlocking it. It better not asked him to get to the company.

He hummed surprised. Baekhyun had made a group chat with all the EXO members, Jongin excluded, and him. They hardly ever used it. The other had said it was for ‘Jongin related matters’ which usually translated into birthday preparations.

“Anyone knows where our favourite dancer disappeared off to?” – Baekhyun.

Taemin scoffed. Since Baekhyun had used this particular chat, he must already know where Jongin was.

He activated his camera and took a picture of them together on the couch. After some consideration, he sent the picture to Baekhyun in their personal chat since he was more comfortable sending him private pictures like that than the whole of EXO.

“Never mind. Found him.” – Baekhyun answered within seconds in the group chat.

Taemin blinked when he got a video call from the other immediately after. He swiped to answer.

“Good Morning~” Baekhyun sing-song-ed loudly.

“Good Morning. Do you need me to wake Jongin? Do you have work?”

“Aww, no let him sleep. He stressed himself out so much over this. He deserves his beauty sleep. He doesn’t have work.”

This?

“Anyway, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you.”

“Congratulate? Me? For what?” Taemin asked confused. The other’s eyes hushed hurriedly all over his face.

Baekhyun’s smile froze and then slowly slipped. It would almost be comical if Taemin wasn’t so confused. There was hardly anything that could shut up Baekhyun and he wasn’t even sure what it had been.

“Oh…Fuc…Never mind, I misunderstood something. Please ask Jongin not to lynch me. I would appreciate that greatly. Anyway, have a lovely day. Bye!” Baekhyun smiled awkwardly and hung up quickly.

Taemin stared at his phone bewildered. What was that?

“Was Baekhyun on TV? Does he defy the volume control again?” Jongin’s eyes were barely open as he mumbled.

“No, he just called me.”

“What did he want?”

“Congratulate me, apparently.”

Jongin sat up so fast, Taemin yelped as they almost collided their foreheads.

“What else did he say?”

Taemin had never seen Jongin wake up this quickly. He scrutinised his best friend carefully. Something was going on here he had no idea about.

“What else did he say?” Jongin repeated anxiously when he didn’t answer.

“That you have been stressed out over something lately.”

Jongin buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“How come you have been stressed over something and I know nothing about it? It didn’t sound like he was talking about your debut.”

Jongin looked at him through his fingers.

“What are the chances you will drop this?”

“Zero per cent,” Taemin deadpanned.

“Figured.”

Jongin dropped his hands in his lap and straightened his shoulders. Taemin quirked his eyebrows. The other looked like he was preparing for battle. Should he do the same?

“The reason you didn’t know I was stressed out is that I was stressed over you.”

“Me? Did I do something?”

“No, we just spent even more time with each other than usually because of SuperM.”

“And that was stressful?” Taemin asked in a small voice.

“No! Yes, oh good, I am so bad at this! It just brought all this back to the surface with a vengeance.”

This? Again? What the hell was ‘this’? Taemin frowned.

“Screw this, I like you, like, a lot.”

Taemin stared at Jongin as he tried to sort through all the information that had accumulated in the last 24-hours. Jongin looked much too serious to only say he ‘liked’ him.

“Are you confessing to me?” he asked in the lowest voice possible in case he got it wrong.

Jongin nodded slowly.

Taemin was speechless. Never had he considered this happening to him. They had always been friends. Best friends. Jongin had always been ridiculously attractive, but also so very straight. Or apparently not. He had never allowed his mind to cross that line. So, he couldn’t even tell since when Jongin had the ability to turn his feelings into a jumbled mess.

His heart was back to beating a mile a minute and his stomach was a fluttering mess. He gasped when he realised, he must have held his breath since Jongin’s nod.

“Are you going to faint?” Jongin asked with a pinched expression.

Taemin shook his head. How was he even going to answer Jongin’s confession when he was equally as bad at expressing his emotions? He had not had the months to figure them out, but he also knew what he was feeling and what he had felt being skin to skin with the other.

He had never had sex that he could call ‘making love’ before last night. However, now he was sure that was exactly what they had done.

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arm around Jongin’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. To underline that this was not an ‘I am rejecting you gently’-kiss, he took the other’s hand and placed it over his rapidly beating heart. It might be beating faster than before their SuperM-debut.

Jongin’s frame crumbled when all the tension left his body. The other buried his face in Taemin’s shoulder but kept his hand over his heart.

“You aren’t crying, are you?” Taemin asked suspiciously.

“Even if you make fun of me now, I’ll love you.” Jongin was definitely crying, but Taemin couldn’t make fun of him when he said things that turned his insides into mush. Instead, he pressed a kiss to his head. He would tease him again when he cried over his first MAMA award as a solo artist, but not right now.

“I like you, too,” he whispered. Of course, Jongin only sobbed more. Taemin pushed him up by the shoulder and dapped at his cheeks with the sleeve of his bathrobe.

“Sorry, I just thought I had screwed up badly,” Jongin said and took deep breathes to calm down.

“Why?”

“I meant to talk to you, but then you were dancing to my song and that was incredibly hot. So, I thought we could tease each other a bit for fun, but then that somehow turned into sex which only led to more sex. And that was so morally wrong of me. I shouldn’t have slept with you without telling you how I felt, but I wanted it so badly and thought it might be my only chance. And then, I didn’t know what to do.”

“I am flattered you wanted to have sex with me badly enough to corrupt your morals.”

Jongin huffed a laugh.

“Only you, Mr Immoral, would be happy about something like that.”

“I know how much you like to do such things right. So yes, I am flattered.” Taemin reached for Jongin’s hands and they intertwined their fingers.

“And Baekhyun knew you wanted to talk with me?” Taemin remembered the confusing call he had gotten from the other.

“He told me during Mtopia to get a grip, but that he would make sure none of my lovesick looks made it into the final cut. He read me like a book and has been supportive since. So, I told him I planned to speak with you yesterday. Why he was so sure it worked out I don’t know though,” Jongin explained.

“Ah, yes.” Taemin took his phone and showed Jongin the picture he had taken. “Given the context, we look like total boyfriends.”

“Even without context, we do,” Jongin said pointedly.

Taemin looked again. The matching bathrobes, the couch, the fluffy blanket, the way they were glued together and Jongin’s peacefully sleeping face. Yes, he could see what the other was saying. On the other hand, it was also pretty normal for them.

“Does that mean we have been dating since we were thirteen?”

“Ask Dispatch,” Jongin said.

Taemin laughed. It had always been his favourite scandal. Jongin pulled him closer and their lips naturally melted together. Of course, Taemin’s heart picked up speed again now that he knew what exactly Jongin’s kisses meant. They made out languidly. There wasn’t any urgency to their kisses as they had already sated the need for sex.

They snuggled back on the couch when Taemin remembered Baekhyun.

“We should put Baekhyun out of his misery. He felt so sorry when he got it wrong.”

“You are way too soft for him. I still can’t believe he outed me like this,” Jongin grumbled.

“He didn’t mean to,” Taemin said and wrapped one arm around Jongin’s neck. He took his phone and checked the camera. He pressed the shutter as he pressed a kiss to Jongin’s cheek.

On the picture, Jongin was smiling brightly despite his grumbling. It was so cute it almost made him cringe.

Taemin titled it “now you can congratulate us” and hit send.

The response was immediate.

“Damn it! I was dying a million deaths here! Don’t turn a love confession into a thriller.” -Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> What do you think? I am feeling uncertain about this fic. Some feedback would be lovely.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
